


My Kitten

by HazzaBearsSlut



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angry Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Hurt and comfort, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Riding, Sad Louis, Scared Louis, Shy Louis, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, clingy louis, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearsSlut/pseuds/HazzaBearsSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's new kitten hybrid and Harry falls in love. </p><p>I'm bad at titles and summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kitten

"I don't know. None of these appeal to my liking." Harry frowned. "Well, we do have one more. He just came in two days ago, he's kind of really jumpy. He doesn't let people touch him, he doesn't talk, I think he was abused before, he shakes and cries all of the time. He won't eat food we give him, either, poor thing is starving himself. I'm sure you won't be interested, but I'll show you him if you'd like." Harry nodded, following the volunteer worker further into the kennels. Harry wasn't expecting this hybrid to be so... Pretty. When he saw him, his heart leapt out of his chest and Harry needed him, this was the one he wanted. He was sitting in the corner, shaking. He made eye contact with Harry, eyes wide and glassy, but a brilliant shade of blue. "C-can I... Can I visit with him? I'd like to try and see if he'll talk to me." Harry asked, nervously biting his lip. "Of course." The young man said, pulling out keys to open the kennel up for Harry to go inside. 

When Harry stepped in, the boy began shaking even harder, trying to back away even more. His ears were pressed flat against his head and he was holding his tail in his small hands. Harry sat down on the ground when the kennel door closed, leaving them alone. Harry just sat and looked at him for a while. "You're very pretty. Will you tell me your name?" Harry finally said. Louis just stared at him, ears perking up. After a while, he shook his head. "Please? You can trust me, I won't tell anyone what you tell me." Harry said.  Louis looked around, searching for another person or hybrid that might be listening. "Louis." He finally whispered. Harry smiled. "Wow. What a beautiful name." He said. Louis blushed, biting back a smile. He wasn't shaking anymore.

"How old are you?" Harry asked. "Louis 15, sir." Louis said, shyly. "Call me Harry." He grinned. "Why are you here?" Harry asked, instantly regretting it. Louis' ears flattened again and he began shaking again, he shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You look awfully hungry. How about I take you home and I'll buy you some dinner on the way there?" Harry asked. Louis' eyes widened, ears perking up at the idea of food. "I'll buy you whatever you want. The food here is gross. What do you say?" Harry asked. Louis looked at him for a moment. "Okay." He finally said. His voice was so cute and Harry was already in love with him. "I have to go do some stuff and then as soon as I'm done, I'll come back and get you, is that okay?" Harry asked. Louis nodded. "Okay. I'll be back soon, pretty boy." Harry said standing. Louis watched as Harry left his kennel, locking the door. It felt like hours until he came back and Louis wanted to cry because he knew Harry didn't really want him and was never coming back. 

He knew he couldn't really be upset, but Harry offered him food and smelled nice and Louis thought maybe he could be a nice owner, one that would care for him and love him. So when Harry came back Louis was so Happy, his tail was swishing through the air and his ear were twitching in happiness and he was smiling and Harry smiled back at him, like he was the happiest guy in the world. Louis wouldn't hold his hand to leave the building, though. He flinched when Harry offered him his large hand. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to lead you to my car." Harry said. Louis quickly shook his head, making sure to keep at least two feet away from Harry. He got in Harry's car, scooting as close as he could do the door as he could. "What do you want to eat, Lou?" Harry asked. Louis looked at him for a moment, thinking. "He don't know." Louis finally whispered. Harry smiled at that because he obviously couldn't speak correctly and it was so cute. "Well... Do you want maybe a hamburger or chicken... Maybe fish.. Tuna, salmon, shrimp?" Louis' ears perked up. "Lou only ate shrimp once." Louis said, quietly. "You want shrimp?" Harry asked. Louis nodded, scooting closer to Harry. "Then I'll get call you in some shrimp. We'll pick it up and we can eat at home, okay?" Harry said. Louis nodded enthusiastically, smiling.

\---

It had been a week, and Harry still hadn't even touched Louis. He couldn't pet him or cuddle him, but part of him didn't mind, he knew how scared Louis was, even though he didn't know why. Louis didn't talk much, only when he was hungry or when he was bored. It was in the middle of the second week when Louis woke Harry up screaming bloody fucking murder. Harry got up and ran for his kitten, wearing nothing, but boxers. Louis was thrashing around in his bed, shaking and screaming and sobbing, screaming no no no no over and over again. That was the first time Harry and Louis ever touched, because Harry picked Louis up after he calmed down and carried him to his bed, and held him all night, stroking his hair and his back, Louis purring on top of him. After that, Louis slept with him every night.

\---

After three weeks, Louis began getting extremely clingy. He would follow Harry where ever he went, he'd crawl into his lap and cuddle him nearly every time he sat down. Harry didn't mind for a couple weeks, but it got old. One day, he finally snapped. "Louis, stop following me, this is ridiculous! I need personal space, I can't even shower without you leaving me alone!" Harry yelled when Louis climbed into his lap. Louis was quick to get off of him, tears running down his cheeks already, Louis gripping his tail tightly and beginning to shake, staring at Harry. "Oh God, I- I'm sorry, I-" Harry began, but Louis shook his head, turning around and quietly going to his own room, getting under his covers. 

Harry followed him up there, sitting on the bed. He could actually see him shaking under the covers and Harry felt so bad. "Lou, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Harry said. "Louis' fault." Louis said, quietly. "No, baby, I was just being stupid. I love how much you love me, I'm really sorry." Louis stayed quiet for a long time. "Will you hit him?" Louis finally whispered. "What? Louis, I would- I would never even think of hitting you, not in a million years, I- why would you ask me that, Louis?" Harry asked, eyes wide. Louis shrugged, looking away. "Come here, kitten." Harry sighed, opening his arms. Louis crawled into his lap, resting his head against Harry's chest as Harry's arms wrapped around him. "I don't know what your last owner did to you, but Louis, I promise you that I will never hurt you. I want to protect you, I want to take care of you." Harry told him. Louis believed him. It was Harry, of course he believed him. 

\--

"Hello?" Harry said. "Haz." Louis whispered into the phone. "Louis? Is everything okay, kitten?" Harry asked. "Don't feel well." "Just go to bed, alright? I'm at work, I'll come take care of you as soon as I get home." Harry said. "But-" "Louis, so as I say. I need to get back to work. I'll see you in a little bit." Harry said, hanging up on him. Louis let out a whimper, crawling into Harry's bed. 

\--

Harry had a long day. He was supposed to get off of work at four, but there was some emergency meeting that lasted three hours, then he had to drive back home and stop to buy some groceries, and it was 8:30 when he finally pulled into his driveway. He had some crazy former client threatening to sue him because she had four warrants for arrest that neither of them knew about when Harry was expected to know them, but he knew she couldn't actually sue him, she would be arrested as soon as a policeman or judge saw her, but she sure did love to harass him. He wanted to go home and go to sleep, he knew he wasn't going to be able to because Louis probably needed some kind of fucking attention. 

Harry had never been so tired of anybody, he saw Louis all the time and when he was at work, Louis would call him, and call him, and call him, he didn't seem to understand that Harry was too busy for all of this nonsense. Harry actually thought about bringing him back to the pound, then cringed at the thought, because that was his little Louis, his kitten, no matter how crazy he drove Harry, Harry loved him to bits and pieces. So when Harry walked into his home that night, seven or eight bags of groceries in his hands, he wasn't thinking about the air stinking of throw up. When he set the things down he noticed it. He let out an annoyed sigh, following the scent to the living room, where there was throw up everywhere. "Louis, where the hell are you?!" Harry shouted, angrily. 

Louis gulped, hiding in the laundry hamper, he was shaking, he was afraid. He squeezed his hands over his mouth when the bathroom door opened. He was crying, he was so scared, he didn't mean to make such a mess, but he couldn't help it. "You have five seconds to come out, Louis." Harry growled. "1," Harry began. Louis scrambled out of the hamper, cringing down at Harry's feet, showing him that he knew that Harry was dominant. Louis let out a Yelp as Harry grabbed him by his ear, pulling him outside. "You're staying out here tonight. You didn't even try to make it to the bathroom, and now I have to clean up your mess." Harry said before shutting the door, leaving Louis out in the cold rain. Louis was shaking, his ear hurt, and he was crying. He hated himself so much, so so much, he wanted to die. 

Harry did a shit job of cleaning up the mess, it still smelled and you could see the wet spots where Louis had thrown up, but at the moment, Harry didn't care. He went up to his room, shedding his work clothes, putting on sweats and getting him bed. He spent a good few hours asleep when he heard a clap of thunder and he instantly sat up realizing that he had actually left Louis alone outside in this storm. Harry sprinted downstairs, opening the back door, heart beating fast. "Louis?" Harry shouted over the rain. "Louis, where are you?" He panicked. He ran out into the rain, seeing his shed door cracked open. He ran to it, pulling the string to turn on the light. Louis was cringed in the corner, soaking wet, shaking, eyes squeezed shut, hands covering his ears. 

Louis had always been scared of storms, terrified, actually. "Kitten, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't going to actually leave you out here, I just forgot, I'm so sorry, come on, come with me, you must be so cold." Harry said, moving towards Louis, removing his hands from his ears. Louis looked up at him in horror, trying to get away from him, shaking his head. "No!" Louis screamed as Harry stepped towards him again. "Baby, please, it was an accident, I'm so sorry, come here, let me take care of you." Harry said. "Was an accident that Louis got sick, but you left him in the rain!" Louis cried. "I'm so sorry, Lou, I love you so much, I'm so sorry for leaving you here, I shouldn't have put you out, I should've helped you, I'm such a bad owner, I'm so sorry." Harry said, tears running down his cheeks, falling to his knees. He felt as if he was losing the love of his life. 

Louis was quick to crawl to him, beginning to wipe his tears. "No, no cry, please, no cry, Louis is sorry, he's so sorry, please." Louis said. Harry pulled Louis into his arms, holding him as close as he could. "I love you." Harry whispered. "My beautiful kitten, I love you so much." Louis nuzzled his face into Harry's neck, he was still so cold, he was so tired. "Come on, kitten, lets go inside, okay? We'll take a warm bath and they we'll go to bed, and we can sleep all day tomorrow, okay?" Harry whispered. Louis only nodded, clinging onto Harry as he lifted the small boy up, carrying him through the rain and back into the house. He carried him all he way to the bathroom, quickly taking off his sweats and then helping Louis get his clothes off. He quickly turned on the warm water, plugging the drain. Harry set Louis on the counter, fitting himself between Louis' thick thighs. 

"You're so beautiful, Louis." Harry whispered. Louis watched him curiously, purring at the way Harry stroked his tail. He leaned into Harry, closing his eyes as Harry gently traced his nails over his back. "I'm sorry, Lou." Harry whispered. " 'S okay." Louis mumbled. Harry gently rubbed is back, hands subconsciously moving down. "Haz?" Louis whimpered as Harry's hands reached the bottom of his back. "Yes, kitten?" Harry asked. "B-bath." Louis said. Harry nodded, pulled away from Louis to turn the water off before climbing in and waving Louis over. Louis pushed himself on to the floor, climbing into the bath with Harry, sitting in front of him. Harry grabbed his cup that he kept by the bathtub, scooping up some of the water and pouring it over Louis' head. Louis scrunched up his nose, ears flattening against his head. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as Harry started to shampoo his hair, scared of getting soap in his eyes. After a few moments, he began putting at the feeling of Harry's hands massaging his scalp, tail wishing around in the water. "Feel good?" Harry asked. "Feels good." Louis whispered. "Squeeze your eyes real tight for me, gonna rinse out the soap." Harry said. Louis did as he was told, waiting for the warm water to hit him and flush away the soap. His hair fell over his eyes while Harry poured the water a few times to get all of the soap out. Harry put the cup down, looking at how pretty Louis was. His eyes were still shut, and he was patiently waiting for Harry's instructions. Harry leaned in, pressing his lips against Louis'. Louis gasped, eyes opening, quickly pulling away. "No." Louis said, scooting away from Harry. "I'm sorry, Lou, I don't know what-" "Don't use Louis, hurts too much." Louis whimpered. "What? Kitten, I wasn't going to use you, I just wanted to kiss you. I thought maybe you wanted to kiss me, too." Harry said.  Louis shook his head. "Lou, where are you going?" Harry asked as Louis crawled out of the bath, grabbing a towel. "Bed." Louis told him, rapping the towel around himself. Harry watched as he left, thinking about how much of an idiot he was being today. 

\--

Louis stayed as far away from Harry as possible. He was in his room most of the time, besides the times he got hungry. He slept by himself now and he bathed himself. Harry was so upset. He loved Louis to pieces. He was in love with this little hybrid boy, and Louis avoided him because Louis knew that it was wrong, so did Harry, but Harry didn't care that it was wrong, all he knew was that he was in love. So here's how the night of Louis' first heat was. He didn't know what it was, he didn't know it would ever happen. It was late at night, he woke up, he was extremely uncomfortable and sweaty and couldn't fix it. After a taking off his shirt and sweat pants and pushing his covers away, trying to get into a comfortable position, his boxer clad dick was hard. 

He was crying, he didn't know what to do, he could suddenly feel the slick seeping from his hole, he didn't think he'd ever want anything in there ever again, but right now, all he could think about was being full, anything might help, but then all he could think about was Harry, Harry filling Louis with his dick, and he was up, running to Harry's room, crawling on top of him. "Wake up, wake up, Haz, wake up, Lou hurts, help him, please, please help." Louis whined, already grinding on Harry. Harry wiped his eyes, confused at what was going on. "Louis, no, go back to sleep." Harry said. "No." Louis growled, grinding down harder, feeling Harry's dick begin to harden. Harry quickly sat up, causing Louis to fall off of him. "Please, need it, what's happening, Haz, why is it- please, need you." Louis rambled. "Jesus, Louis, you need to calm down, we're not going to have sex." Harry said, standing up. Louis whined, bucking his hips into Harry's bed. "Please." Louis whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. 

"Louis, no, I can't use you like that." Harry said. "Not using, Lou wants it, needs it, so so bad. He won't be mad, please." Louis begged, kicking his boxers off. Harry blinked at the naked boy in front of him. "Please, Haz, can't take it, Lou can't take it." Louis cried, looking up at Harry with tearful eyes. "Anything you want, Lou will give you anything, please." Harry just blinked at him. "Are you- Lou, are you in heat?" Harry asked. "Don't know what that is." Louis said, still grinding on Harry's mattress, panting. "Louis, I'm sorry. I'm not going to do that to you." Harry said. 

  Louis looked at him with begging eyes, sobbing. "Can't take it, Haz, can't take this. P-please, need it, can't take it, anything, he'll do anything, just please, Harry, fuck me!" Louis cried. "Louis, no! Just go to your room and spend your heat in there. I'm not going to have sex with you, you're still just a kid." Harry said, picking Louis up. Louis moaned, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair, attaching his lips to Harry's neck, harshly biting and sucking. "Gonna fuck me in my room, daddy?" Louis mumbled into his neck. "Don't call me that." Harry said, opening Louis' bedroom door. Louis held onto him tight. "Against the door, daddy. Please? Fuck me against the door." Louis whispered. Harry growled, tossing Louis onto his bed. 

Louis was quick to scramble up, crawling across the bed to Harry, reaching to unbutton his jeans. "Please, please, please." Louis begged. Harry would be lying if he said he'd been harder than he was at that moment before. But no, this was the hardest he'd been in his entire life and god it hurt and Louis was there unbuttoning his jeans, begging for Harry to fuck him. "I'm not going to fuck you." Harry breathed as Louis unzipped his jeans, yanking them down to his knees. "Okay, daddy, not gonna fuck Lou." Louis said, pulling Harry's long cock out of his boxers. Louis moaned at the sight, leaning in to gently lick at the pre come dribbling from the tip. Harry's knees buckled and he reached up grabbing his own hair, shaking his head because now Louis was licking at his cock and why wasn't Harry pulling away?

Harry groaned as Louis completely engulfed his cock, bobbing his head quickly, swallowing around Harry's hard cock. "God, Lou, who taught you to do this?" Harry moaned. Louis pulled away, jerking him off and glancing up at him. "Don't worry about it." He said before diving back in to deep throat Harry. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back, gently running his fingers through Louis' hair. He opened them when Louis pulled away from him, climbing off of the bed. "Louis, what-" Harry asked, watching as Louis undressed, ears perked up, tail wrapped around his waist. Harry quickly took his clothes off before pulling Louis in to kiss him. "I'm not going to fuck you, Louis." Harry whispered as Louis pulled away, pushing Harry onto the bed. 

"Lou knows you're not." He said, climbing over Harry's legs, guiding his mouth back to Harry's dick. He looked so pretty, so perfect with a cock in his mouth, he sucked it so well like he'd done it a million times before. He liked to choke himself on Harry's cock, he liked gagging around Harry, he knew it made Harry feel great. Louis pulled away for the last time, crawling to straddle Harry's stomach, but grabbing his cock, and pressing it against his hole. Before Harry could protest, Louis slammed down on to him, ass touching Harry's pelvis. Louis let out a loud cry, falling forward onto Harry, gently clenching around him, feeling full and amazing and wow. 

"I said I wasn't going to fuck you, Louis." Harry growled as Louis grinded back further against Harry's dick. "Don't care." Louis said, pushing himself up, gently placing his hands on Harry's chest, gently lifting his hips up before falling back down, letting out a whine. "God, yes." Louis moaned, beginning to bounce, creating a steady rhythm. Harry moaned, placing his hands on Louis' hips. "Oh, daddy, feels so good, so good, please," Louis whined. Harry bucked up to him and Louis literally meowed. Harry quickly flipped him around do that his back was on the bed, beginning to fuck into him, hard and fast. Louis arched his back into Harry, moaning out Harry's name, spurting cum between the two of them. Harry slowed down, beginning to pull out but Louis opened his eyes wide. "No, no,  stay, stay, keep going, don't stop, please don't stop." Louis begged, eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry, baby boy, I'll take care of you." Harry whispered, snapping his hips back into Louis. Louis moaned, fisting the sheets in his hands, eyes fluttering shut. Harry thrusted quickly, going as deep as he could to make Louis scream. He changed angles, holding Louis' hips and fucking in to him relentlessly. "Fuck, right there! Right there, right there, fuck don't stop, right there!" Louis cried, literally purring at the feeling and God Harry felt so bad, he was fucking his kitten, his little Louis, but it felt good and Louis felt good so he didn't stop. 

Louis squeezed tight around Harry as Louis came for the second time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, fuck!" Louis cried, as Harry thrusted two more times, before cumming inside of him. They stayed like that for a while. Skin sticky between them, Harry sensitive inside, but Harry stayed a little longer for Louis. When Harry pull out, Louis let out a sweet little whimper, making Harry's heart crack. Harry leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, before grabbing his own shirt and wiping Louis cum away from their stomach. When Harry was done, Louis was asleep, sprawled out on the bed. Harry climbed onto the bed, pulling Louis into his chest and covering them up. Harry gently stroked his back, Louis purring against him. 

\--  

Harry didn't know what he had gotten himself into. Louis was the most clingy, horny boy in the world. Harry woke up with Louis riding him, woke up with a mouth on his dick, he'd sit down on the couch to watch tv and Louis would come along and after less than five minutes, Louis had the tip of Harry's dick pressed to his hole. Harry would be cooking and Louis' hands would be down his pants, or they'd be sitting at the table eating and Louis would crawl under and pull Harry's cock out.  Harry was exhausted, because Louis' heat was long over and Louis just couldn't get enough, he always wanted more, and Harry's balls actually hurt. 

When they weren't having sex, the were either making out or cuddling themselves to sleep, and Harry was sad, because to Louis, this was all just sex, and nothing else. Harry wanted the sweet talk and the little kisses and hugs and holding hands and he wanted to go on dates and get him sweet little presents, Louis made his heart flutter, but Louis didn't understand that. Harry started to enjoy being at work, but only to give his dick a break, he was in love with Louis and Louis was all he thought about, and he loved being around him, he was just tired. 

\--

"Louis! I told you to clean up your messes before I get home." Harry groaned as he walked into a filthy living room. Louis only shrugged, continuing to watch tv. "So clean it up." Harry said, turning the tv off. Louis rolled his eyes, getting up and walking away from Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes, throwing his keys and phone onto the couch, grabbing Louis by the arm and yanking him towards Harry. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Go pick up your fucking mess. You don't get to do whatever you please, do you understand me? If you disobey me, I will leave you in a kennel every day when I'm gone. So pick up your fucking mess." Harry growled at him. Louis pushed him away, glaring at him. "You're not the boss." Louis said. "Oh, really? I'm not the boss?" Harry laughed. "I'm taking you back to the fucking pound." 

Louis winced, his heart dropping in his chest. Harry was in his bedroom before Louis could respond, slamming the door shut. Louis looked around, feeling stupid because how dare Louis disobey Harry and that's a bad bad Louis, bad kitten. Louis picked up his mess, making sure it was cleaner than the way Harry left it, before going back to his room before Harry would come out. Louis paced his room for a while, before laying down in his bed, biting his lip and stroking his tail impatiently. After two hours, Harry was standing in his room. "Get up." Harry said. Louis did, slowly standing, facing Harry. "Get your shit. We're going." Harry said. "G-going where, Haz?" Louis whimpered. "I told you, I'm taking you back to the pound. Did you think I was kidding?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. 

"N-no, please, please, don't take- don't take Louis back to- p-please don't make him go, so sorry, Louis is so sorry, loves you, he loves you so much, he'll be good boy, a good kitten, please don't leave." Louis begged, falling to his knees as they buckled. Harry didn't say anything, he just scooped Louis up so easily and carried him to the car as Louis sobbed into his chest. "No, no, no, no." Louis cried, grabbing onto his shirt as Harry tried to put him in the car. Harry finally got him in, buckling him up, going around to the drivers side. "Harry, please!" Louis cried as Harry turned on the car.

Louis was heartbroken. Harry was abandoning him. The one person he had actually trusted to take care of him was going to take him back to the pound. "Why shouldn't I take you back, Louis?" Harry snapped. "Louis loves you, Louis needs you, he's so so sorry, don't send him back, he'll be a good kitten, please don't do this to him, not again, not again, Louis loves you, please." Louis sobbed, reaching for Harry and Harry's heart cracked a little. 

Of course Harry wasn't going to take Louis back there. He was never really going to, he just wanted to scare Louis into thinking that Harry was serious. "Fine. We can go back inside. If you disobey me again, I'm taking you back. You don't get to treat me like a child, I'm in charge, do you understand?" Harry asked. "Yes, yes, yes, he understands, thank you, thank you so so much, thank you." Louis sobbed, trying to get out of his seatbelt. Harry unbuckled it for him, going around to open the door. "Come here." Harry whispered, picking him up and carrying him inside. "Scared him so much, scared- love you, love you please." Louis rambled, clinging on to him. 

"I've got you kitten." Harry sighed, carrying him all the way to Harry's room. Harry gently laid Louis down, putting the blanket over him and tucking him down. "N-no, d-don't leave, don't- St-stay, p-please stay." Louis sniffed as Harry turned around. Harry turned to looked at Louis, his pretty kitten who was an absolute mess right now. He crawled into bed, laying next to him, gently kissing his cheek. "Th-thank you so much, h-he's a bad kitten, bad bad kitten." Louis rambled, scooting closer until he was against Harry. "No, baby, it's okay, you're a good kitten, my beautiful kitten." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis' trembling body. Louis nodded into his chest, burying his face in Harry's chest. "I love you." Harry whispered. "Loves you, too." Louis said. "Look at me, princess." Harry said. Louis pulled away looking up at him. He gave a small smile, moving his hand to stroke his cheek. Louis moved up to kiss him, gently clutching onto his shirt. It didn't take long for Louis to be straddling his waist, kissing him just as gently as before. Harry was gently stroking his tail, loving the way Louis purred on top of him. This was his baby. His kitten, his Louis, his everything. Harry was happy.


End file.
